


Harsh Statements

by galacticmistake



Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [14]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: "I didn't mean it.", FebuWhump2021, Gen, John Lennon Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: In the heat of a private argument, John accidentally says something that hits Paul too hard.(Febuwhump Day 14: “I didn’t mean it.”)(Modern setting)
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney, George Harrison & Paul McCartney, John Lennon & Paul McCartney
Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139264
Kudos: 11





	Harsh Statements

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: John being an asshole

The next day, the band was in Nashville for a charity event benefiting childhood cancer research. George had decided that it would be best if he performed with the band, despite the fact that he was still in quite a bit of pain.

With about an hour before the show was set to start, George moved from getting ready and looking presentable to tuning his guitar and making sure he sounded accurate. Half-way through his tuning, he began to hear an argument start between John and Paul in the next dressing room over. At first, George thought nothing of it. However, within the span of minutes, things quickly got heated, and their screaming could be heard throughout the whole of the backstage area.

At some point, George had an inkling that something had gone wrong.

“Oh, don’t try telling ME how to run this band, you fucking mama’s boy!”

Unmistakably John.

The door to that room opened and closed in a hurry, and George could hear Paul trying desperately hard to control his emotions.

“Oh, son of a bitch.”

George set his guitar down and ran after Paul. They finally caught up to each other after a few minutes or so, and the two slowly made their way back to George’s dressing room. Once inside, George slowly sat down before allowing Paul to hug him tight and just let his emotions hit in full force.

“John probably didn’t mean it.” George somehow found himself saying in an attempt to reassure Paul. “We both know how John gets in the heat of the moment. I’m sorry he hurt you.”

“No, you don’t apologize, George.” Paul replied tearfully. “It was John who said that, not you.”

At some point, George gave up on verbal reassurance and just wiped away Paul’s tears as he hugged George.

=====================================================================

30 minutes after the heat of the argument, Paul was finally calm enough to try deep breathing and sipping a water bottle. 

There was a knock on George’s door.

“Let me get it. You try and drink more of that water, ok?”

George opened the door to find John, who looked oddly regretful.

“Is Paul in here?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Can I talk to him?”

“...sure.”

John walked over to Paul, who had taken George’s chair.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.” John said wholeheartedly.

Paul just sighed and set down the water bottle.

“I accept your apology. I’m not in a state to forgive you, but for the sake of the show, this can’t be brought up again.”

“I completely understand.”


End file.
